Tareas de padre
by srtamoon26
Summary: Y es que aunque a Kirito le costara mucho admitirlo, amaba a ese bebé con toda su alma. Ese bebé era el fruto del amor que tenía con Asuna, la mezcla perfecta con esos cabellos negros y los ojos castaños.. KiriAsu family.


Hola...*me asomo detras de una roca* se que hace muucho tiempo que no me paso ni hago reviews ni nada, pero...xD la bella inspiración se fue volando, y siempre que aparecía se marchaba de nuevo... Mas KiriAsu para ustedes mis lectores xD. Me fascina pensar en la vida de casados + bebé de este part *ojos brillantes*. En fin, dedico este fanfic a la señorita Fleur porque sus fanfics son hermoshos y a Sakura Zala porque su cumpleaños fue hace nada c: espero les guste.

 **Tareas de padre**

Un nuevo dia finalmente empezaba. El sol, así, se empezaba a mostrar en la ventana, traspasando las cortinas. Despues, pasó por la colcha, hacia sus brazos, su cabello negro y finalmente, sus ojos, causandole así una molestia suficiente como para levantarse. Aún dormido, se giró a la izquierda, para hacer lo que siempre hacía, buscar esos cabellos de color mandarina y besar esos labios que eran como droga para el. Así era como le decía buenos dias a su esposa, Asuna Yuuki.

Pero ese dia, no encontró nada en la cama. Ni cabellos, ni labios...Nada. Así, cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos, no se encontró a nadie al lado suyo. Le sorprendió. Asuna no le había dicho que tenía que salir aquella mañana. Algo asustado, recorrió su mesilla de noche hasta encontrar el reloj despertador, las 9 AM.

"Bueno" pensó para si mismo "tampoco es tan tarde".

Pensaba tomarse todo con calma aquel dia... Pero algo se lo impidió. Mientras caminaba por el corto pasillo, escuchó unos sonidos que lo alertaron.

"Buahh!"

Oh no, no podía ser. ¿Ella se había ido, y no se le había pasado por la cabeza llevarse a la bebé? Le parecía ya de por si extraño, ya que desde que había nacido, no se separaba de ella ni un momento. Siempre estaba alerta a que no le sucediese nada, y siempre la llevaba con ella a todos lados, hasta para ir al banco. Era raro que la hubiera dejado allí.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Pasó delante de las estanterias con los juguetes y el mueble donde tenían los pañales y demás, para acercarse a la cuna y tomar en brazos a la pequeña carga que, llorando, reclamaba algo. Algo que el no sabía que era.

Acarició sus cortos cabellos negros en un intento de calmarla, pero la niña seguía llorando y reclamando. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada en el borde de la cuna. La agrró, y en seguida pudo reconocer la pulcra y delicada caligrafia de Asuna.

" Buenos dias, Kazuto-kun!

Disculpame, pero me había olvidado de avisarte que hoy había quedado para desayunar con unas amigas de la facultad,y después tengo que ir a comprar comida y algunas cosas de la bebé (¡que por cierto, ya podiras comprar..!). Te la dejo a cargo. Sé que te preguntaras porque he dejado a la bebé. Es tan solo que hoy voy a andar arriba y abajo, y pienso que por un dia puedes encargarte de ella c:

Aquí en el reverso de la hoja te he dejado todo lo que tienes que hacer. Se que lo haras bien.

Te ama

Asuna "

Antes de que se la pasara por su mente alguna protesta, se fijó en como la bebé seguía llorando desconsoladamente. El padre, ya nervioso, cojió la hoja y la giró. Si, era cierto, allí estaban las instrucciones para que tenia que hacer.

" 1- Si Mizuki llora, es porque tienes que cambiar el pañal, o porque tiene hambre. Si tiene hambre , lo sabrás porque se pone muy nerviosa y si le acercas el dedo abrirá la boca, como si te quisiera comer"

Kazuto acercó con sumo cuidado el dedo a la boca, y la pequeña abrió la boca en seguida, emitiendo mas balbuceos. Estaba claro, lo que tenía era hambre. Y, por lo que parecía, mucha.

"Entiendo, cariño. Asuna ha dejado el tetero en la cocina. Voy a..calentarlo, de acuerdo? - dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, y depositar a la pequeña en la trona donde le colocaban para comer.

Agarró el tetero, y, con cuidado, lo metió en el aparato donde siempre había visto a Asuna calentarlo. Despues de un par de minutos, la maquina emitió un sonido que indicaba que ya había terminado. Torpemente, mientras agarraba el tetero, leyó las indicaciones.

" Para asegurarte de que no esté muy caliente, ponte un poco en el dedo. Si esta muy caliente, esta la opción de enfriarlo un poco en el aparato"

Con suma delicadeza, virtió una gotita en su dedo índice, y justo entonces se dió cuenta de que quemaba. Mucho. Eso no habia manera de que un bebe hambriento lo tragara sin quemarse.

Miró a la bebé, que levantaba las manos en busca del tetero y se dió cuenta de que iba a ser más dificil de lo que pensaba.

nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnnwnwwnw

" Ya. ¿ No vuelvas a ensuicarte, si?"

Después de mucho rato, finalmente había conseguido poner bien el pañal a la pequeña sin que se hiciera un lío, o usara cola de impacto para pegarlo al cuerpo de Mizuki, que, después de el tetero y el cambio de pañales, se mostraba bastante satisfecha, y sonreía, cosa que hacía que el padre primerizo se derritiera y la llenara de besos.

Y es que aunque a Kirito le costara mucho admitirlo, amaba a ese bebé con toda su alma. Ese bebé era el fruto del amor que tenía con Asuna, la mezcla perfecta con esos cabellos negros y los ojos castaños. Y aunque todas las veces que estaba con ella era para jugar, ese mismo dia habia descubierto la dificultad de dar un tetero, cambiar un pañal y hacer que un bebé este sano y feliz.

Así, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, agarró a la pequeña y corrió a la puerta a besar esos labios y explicar lo duro que había sido ese dia.

La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado como ha quedado este fanfic, pero si a ustedes les ha gustado, pues nee, me alegro ^^. Se aceptan tomatazos, lanzas y cuchillos untados con chocolate (?

Jya Nee x3

Mel


End file.
